


Mother-in-Law

by avantegarda



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 12:52:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1899702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avantegarda/pseuds/avantegarda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A newly reembodied Elenwe tries to get to know her son-in-law.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mother-in-Law

How absolutely  _charming_  it was to be alive again. Even breathing was more fun than Elenwe remembered. Neither she nor Turgon had been able to stop smiling since they’d been let out of the Halls several days earlier.

Currently, they were staying with Idril in the small seaside town she and her husband had moved to after they’d arrived in Valinor. Elenwe hadn’t ever expected to meet her son-in-law—something she’d been terribly disappointed about—but, according to Idril, they’d gotten Ulmo to pull some strings so that Tuor’s mortality wouldn’t be an issue anymore.

He was a sweet boy, but Elenwe had noticed, however, that her son-in-law seemed to be slightly terrified of her. Every time they ran into each other without the comforting buffer of Idril between them, he’d redden, mutter something polite in halting Quenya, and hurry away. It was becoming slightly upsetting.

So the next time it happened, when they passed each other in the first-floor hallway, she decided to corner him.

“My dear boy, you’re just who I was looking for! Come with me to the kitchen, you can help me make the pudding for tonight’s dinner.”

“Ah…um…all right…”

Elenwe grabbed his arm and half-dragged him into the kitchen. She was certainly not going to let this opportunity slip by.

“So,” she said innocently as the two of them gathered ingredients. “You and I haven’t really talked much.”

“Ah, no ma’am, I guess we haven’t.”

“Are you avoiding me?”

“What? No!”

“Don’t try to lie to me, sweetheart. My daughter’s not the only perceptive one in the family.”

Tuor sighed. “Fine. To be honest, I guess I have been. I mean, I’m not entirely sure how  to handle having a mother-in-law. I’ve barely got any experience with mothers to begin with, and I guess…I didn’t want to risk saying or doing anything that would make you not like me.”

Elenwe looked at him for a moment, then burst into laughter. “ _Darling_! What on earth would make you think I wouldn’t like you? The mere fact that you make my daughter happy is enough to make me like you. And you’re a very sweet boy to be concerned about an old lady’s opinion of you. Believe me, you don’t have a thing to worry about.”

He sighed with relief. “Good. I’d hate to explain to Idril that her mother hates me.”

“Not even a little bit.” Elenwe grinned and put a hand on his shoulder. “I’ve  _always_  wanted a son.”


End file.
